


Another Day at Wammy's

by Firelizard46



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: L gets to finally relax at Wammy's, his home, and enjoy some cake and a good book. One problem though, he's not alone to do it. Short One-Shot





	Another Day at Wammy's

The scene today at Wammy’s House is a very common scene for the house. Lunch has just ended, which means all the kids have the rest of the day off from school. L is home for a while with no cases needing his attention, so he figures he can have a nice relaxing time and read a good book, but that doesn’t happen. Instead he has company is his private living room. Three of the top and most gifted children of Wammy’s have decided they want to hang out with him, so they do by hanging on him.

  
Why are they laying all over me? I just wanted to enjoy a good book, L thinks to himself from his stretched out position on the floor on his stomach.

  
I cannot believe I am actually hugging L-san! Near, one of the children, thinks to himself from his spot, kneeling next to L with his arms wrapped around L’s shoulders.

  
I feel uncomfortable with my boyfriend so close to another man’s crotch, but I love this chocolate he gave me, Mello, another child, thinks to himself from his spot laying across L’s back on his back while eating a big chocolate bar his boyfriend, Matt, gave him.

  
Why the hell am I so close to L-san. Damn, this level is hard to beat, Matt thinks to himself from his position lying between L’s legs with his head resting against L’s butt.


End file.
